The Peace Ball
by SoraTheFemaleAirbender
Summary: After a month of signing peace treaties and such, Fire Lord Zuko decided to throw a Peace Ball. What he doesn't know is that he's gonna run into an old enemy, who looks very beautiful tonight. Pairings: Zutara,Taang,Soki


(This is a fanfic on how if Zutara would happen, this is how it would happen.)

It was exactly one month since Aang had defeated Fire Lord Ozai. Prince Zuko (of course now known as Fire Lord Zuko) has made many peace treaties and as a celebration for all the peace and the end of the war, he decided to throw a Peace Ball. All the great leaders were invited and course our heros and other people we all came to know and love.

The ball had only begun when things started to get interesting. We see Fire Lord Zuko talking to is Uncle and now Royal Advisor Iroh. Sokka and Suki were talking with each other, still catching up on what happened between the time they last saw each other at the Serpent Pass and from the war ended. Aang, Katara, and Toph were at there own table, looking at the dancers and complimenting on how each other look (well Katara and Aang of course, Toph can't really see what they were wearing but she took a compliment once in a while) and the rest were either dancing or talking to each other. First we shall "drop in" on Sokka and Suki.

Sokka:May I have this dance my lady?

(He was being very serious in his bow while he took her hand, of course, the way he did it would make us all laugh)

Suki:laughs Why of course kind sir.

(Sokka smiled and lead Suki to the dance floor as they danced to music)

Sokka and Suki have barely been apart since they were reunited. After Suki and the other Kyoshi warriors were defeated by Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee, they have been prisoners in the Fire Nation. When Aang defeated Ozai, Sokka demanded to know what happened to her, and was given the key to free her from her cell. Suki was asleep on the dirty floor when she heard the cell open, and the first thing she saw was who else but Sokka, who was then embraced by the relieved warrior. While the other Kyoshi warriors returned home, Suki stayed with Sokka to help out with peace treaties...so she says.

Sokka:You look very pretty today Suki.

Suki:Thanks, your not so bad yourself, although I think the Kyoshi Warrior outfit looks SO much better.

(They laughed)

Sokka: I have to admit, this ball is better then the ones in the South Pole.

Suki:We never really had any balls on Kyoshi, we had many ceremonies but not one quite like this.

Sokka:You should come see the South Pole some day.

Suki:I wish I could, you make it sound like a...well, Winter Wonderland.

Sokka:laughs Well not exactly...unless you were there.

Suki:Sokka...-

Sokka:Suki...come live with me in the South Pole.

(Suki looked at Sokka with a surprised look, no words could escape from her mouth. Sokka only smiled then kissed her passionately embracing her hoping to...convince her of his request)

Well leaving them alone for now. Lets see what the rest of the gang is up too.

Aang, Katara, and Toph were sitting together talking about what would happen now that the war was over. Katara glances at Sokka and Suki and the rest of the dancers.

Katara:I wish I could dance as well as some of the people here.

Aang:You don't have to wish, your already a great dancer! Trust me, I know, I danced with you.

(both slightly brushed at the memory)

Toph:Dancing is that great, trust me.

Aang:Can you dance?

Toph:HELLO! I'm blind! My parents tried to get me a few lessons but it was hard to see with there fast stepping and stuff.

Aang:Its not that hard! I bet you can dance fine even if you are blind.

Toph:Yeah I don't think so.

Aang:Come on, I'll show you!

(He grabbed Tophs arm and lead her to the dance floor)

Toph:Aang what are you doing?

Aang:Just follow my lead.

(He started moving his feet, slow enough so Toph can do as he did, and as she started getting the hang of it, he went faster till they caught up to the music)

Aang:Your doing great Toph!

Toph:I'm really doing it!

Back to Katara, she watched Aang and Toph dance, impressed on how they good they looked considering Toph was blind.

Ok now to Zuko and Iroh.

Iroh had escaped from the prison and helped Aang and his friends defeat the Fire Lord, although he hated hurting his brother and his cause, he know with his heart it was the right thing to do. Iroh also was the one to crown Prince Zuko, even against Zukos orders. He felt, after learning what really happened, that Iroh should be given the throne, but Iroh declined saying he was to old and that it was Zuko's destiny to help bring peace, so he was giving the very fitting title of his Royal Advisor, and even at the ball he was still giving Zuko his wisdom.

Iroh:Why don't you ask someone to dance Fire Lord Zuko, it is customary after all.

Zuko:I don't' want to dance.

Zuko has greatly took on the responsibility of being Fire Lord, he understood his destiny and helped bring peace among most of the world. He let Aang, Sokka, and Suki stay at the palace to help him with the treaties. He would of let Katara stay too but she decided to take Toph home to her parents and see what was happening in the South Pole. Zuko, satisfied at the results in the month, decided to throw the party, although he would of wished to have had a date, he and Mai and broken up before the war ended, they had another fight like at the beach but this time they would not get back together.

Iroh:Isn't there one pretty lady you would like to dance with.

Zuko:No uncle.

Iroh:Very well, if you need me, I shall be at...the buffet.

As Iroh walked away, Zuko saw one of the beautiful girls he ever saw, his mouth slightly dropped at the site, and was hypnotized to walk towards her, the closer he got , he realized it was Katara who he was lead to. Katara, after taking a sip of her drink, she looked up to see Zuko looking at her, she smiled, which made him blush slightly and smiled back.

Katara:Good evening Zuko...er Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko:Good evening...Katara is it? Its nice to be able to speak to you without being enemies.

Katara looked down

Katara:There was a time when we were on the same side, but you betrayed us.

Katara was kinda surprised at how hurt she sounded, Zuko also was kinda surprised

Zuko:Well, there's no need to be worried of my betrayal.

Katara smiled, Zuko looked...different somehow, but she couldn't place it, maybe it was the crown.

Zuko:So, are you enjoying the ball.

Katara:Yes, you've out done yourself.

Zuko:Well, I thought I should considering its for the peace in the world.

They laughed

Zuko:You know...you look like you would have more fun if you were dancing.

Katara:Do I?

Zuko:Yes you do, and may I add you look very beautiful.

At that he got Katara to blush and at that Zuko bowed.

Zuko:May I have this dance.

Katara looked at Sokka and Suki, then at Aang and Toph, then back at Zuko and smiled

Katara:It would be my honor Fire Lord Zuko.

Zuko smiled as he took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A new nice and slow song began to fly as Zuko and Katara began to dance, and as soon as they started to dance, more and more people began to disappear. Soon it would seem they were in a different world with only them. But of course they weren't. Other dancers stopped to look at them, soon the crowd started to appear around them. At which Toph decided to stop dancing.

Toph:Whats going on? Why are they watching someone dance?

Aang looked up to see Zuko and Katara dancing, at the site of Katara's face, how happy she looked, he felt a sting in his heart, but it wasn't as bad as he would thought it would be, he was happy for her, besides, he was having to much fun dancing with Toph, in which both was surprised at how much fun they had. Aang could only smile.

Soon Sokka also saw Zuko and Katara, he was surprised that Katara would even consider dancing with him, and vise versa, but he was too busy in celebrating in his own way since he convinced Suki to stay with him.

Soon the song ended, and as Zuko and Katara stopped dancing, they were pulled back to reality due to hearing the claps from the on lookers. Katara blushed. Zuko bowed, then clapped for Katara, who then bowed herself. Iroh, while holding a plate of food, knew what was happening, and couldn't wait to see what would happen out of it.

As people left to back to there own dancing. Zuko led Katara to the balcony.

And now its back to Aang and Toph. Aang led Toph back to the table and sat down to think.

Toph:Aang...are you ok?

Aang:Huh?

Toph:Are you ok?

Aang:Oh yeah...why?

Toph:Don't be silly, I know you like Katara, I always feel your heart rate go higher when she's around. That's why I was surprised you danced with me, and why you didn't go charging after Zuko.

Aang laughed.

Aang:Oh that, yeah I'm fine, she looked like she was having a good time. Besides, I was having too much fun dancing with you.

Toph blushed at the last thing he said. She wasn't expecting that, and for it to mean so much.

Later on in the night, Iroh announced it was the last night. Sokka of course paired up with Suki, and Aang asked Toph to dance again. That only ment Katara would go with Zuko, and as the last song played it seemed they all went into there own special world. Even though the song lasted a couple minutes, it seemed like a life to for the couples. And as the song ended, people began to leave. Zuko allowed the gang to stay for the night, in which they decided to go to bed, at least...all except him and Katara...and Iroh.

Iroh:That was some fine dancing you two did.

Katara:Thanks.

Iroh:Yes, you two seemed to be very in sync.

Zuko:Uncle, I think its been a long night, you should go to bed.

Iroh:Very well, you two don't stay up very long then either.

Iroh headed off to bed. Katara took out her braids and such and let her hair down, and Zuko seemed hypnotized again, but was easily snapped out of it.

Zuko:It was very nice dancing with you.

Katara:Same here.

The awkward silence

Zuko:You know, after me and Mai broke up, I thought it would take me forever to get over it. But...after seeing you at the ball, its like whatever me and her had was vanished.

Katara blushed

Katara:Oh...well, I know how that feels.

Zuko walked up to her, then noticing her necklace.

Zuko:Did I ever apologize for taking that?

Katara:Theres no need, I got it back after all.

Zuko:No, I'm very sorry for that, back then I was a different person.

Katara:I understand.

Zuko:I know I said this earlier, but it is very nice to not be enemies anymore.

Katara:Yeah...it is.

Without them knowing, they were leaning closer and closer.

Zuko:Your very beautiful.

Katara:Thanks.

Zuko:I'm sorry I hadn't noticed before.

Katara:Its ok.

Zuko:No its not

Katara:Look everything that happened in the past is over with. Lets just start all over.

Zuko:Then I shall give you something to remember our new beginning over.

Zuko kissed her, Katara slightly surprised but quickly embraced him and kissed him back. They kissed for some time then pulled apart.

Katara:Well then, I shall definably remember that.

Zuko:Its getting late, perhaps you should go to bed, I'll walk you to your room.

And that he did, he kissed her once again before she went in her room. And that my friends...is the end of the story.

(Sorry I suck at endings, and I know Azula isn't in there but I really didn't know what I should have her do, so I just didn't mention her)


End file.
